


宇智波鸣人和佐助14-15

by CroWsouL



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 20:23:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14528460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CroWsouL/pseuds/CroWsouL





	宇智波鸣人和佐助14-15

鸣人焦躁地撕扯着佐助的T恤，他要撕烂佐助的理智，让他和自己一起疯掉，“哥哥，快点，我只要哥哥。”

“啊——！”鸣人发出一声痛苦的呻吟，他的后颈被咬住了，佐助好像要将那块因发情而肿胀的腺体咬下来，然后嚼烂吞入都内，如果这样他的血肉可以和佐助融为一体，那也不错啊，鸣人光是这样想，幸福感便顷刻淹没了肉体上的疼痛。

随后，如鸣人所想要的一样，佐助真的疯了，发狂一般地吻他，那种毫无经验、全靠本能的吻。

依旧靠着本能，佐助撕烂了鸣人湿透的内裤，一屁股的淫水。掰开屁缝，手指抵在穴口上，后穴立刻滋溜一下又涌出一股水，顺着地心的引力从他的手指流到手背上。

鸣人在佐助掰开他屁缝的瞬间，感到了一丝救赎，就是这样，继续下去，直到佐助用他的阴茎插进去，“哥哥，我好难受。”

佐助没有回答鸣人，另一只手捧住鸣人被发情折磨的眼角发红、淫荡模样的脸庞，再次狠狠地吻他，吮吸他的舌头，轻咬他的舌尖，叼住他的下唇斯磨。抵在穴口的手指就着淫水轻而易举地进入到了鸣人的体内，后穴内的嫩肉仿佛等待了他许久许久，手指进入的瞬间便紧紧地绞住了它们，热情地拥抱它们，再也不要放它们走。

“鸣人，放松。”佐助捧着鸣人脸颊的手，沿着他的侧脸游移到脖颈再到后背，顺着微微凸起的脊骨慢慢向下，温柔地安抚他，汗水化作黏液使他的手吸附在柔软的肌肤之上。

“啊~”鸣人昂头，喉咙里溢出一串呻吟，佐助的手流连过的地方窜起一阵阵令他心痒的电流，渗进皮肤里，钻入血肉中，再从骨髓里透出醉人的爽。

“我要进去了。”

鸣人低头看了一眼，不知何时佐助已经褪去裤子，露出早已勃起的阴茎，浅色笔直的柱身上虬结着蚯蚓一般的可怖筋络，这是一根形状完美的阴茎，并且结合了暴力的美感。鸣人估计不出佐助的阴茎有多长，有多粗，他只能说很长很粗，真要详细一些，有20公分吧。

佐助让鸣人坐在坐便器的盖子上，压着他的双腿，龟头狠狠挤入后穴内。

即使佐助的阴茎超乎常人的尺寸，鸣人还是全然接受了它，贪婪地一点点往里吞，或许是因为OMEGA的后穴天生用来承受ALPHA的侵占的。

佐助占有鸣人时的感受远远凌驾于快感之上，不是升入天堂，亦不是坠入地狱，更不在人间，是突破一切的感受，达到了一个上帝和恶魔都触及不到的地方。

此时对于两人来说极乐算什么？不过是口干舌燥时的一小口纯净水，是一下便可忘掉的快乐。他们正在享受的“乐”是没有词汇可以形容的“乐”。就在这种无言而喻的“乐”之中，狭小的厕所隔间内，两人相拥在一起，仿佛一对在母亲子宫内的同胞。

一切结束之后，“乐”所产生的狂喜之后的大悲便汹汹涌来，佐助背着鸣人在夜色中往家走，他们即将面对什么，他们暂时都不去想象。


End file.
